


We're Adults

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, domestic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You spend a day with your boyfriend, Ryan, binge watching Netflix.Tumblr user leijonnaire said: I HEARD U WERE LOOKING FOR RYAN PROMPTS SO (kicks down door) HERE I AM. So how about. How about spending a lazy day with him on the couch just binge watching Netflix?? Just pure fluff and cuddles. That’s all I want.





	

“Rye?”

“Mm?”

“We can’t just lay here all day,” you commented as you snuggled closer to your boyfriend and wrapped a lazy arm over his muscled chest, half watching the TV screen as Netflix played the next episode of Criminal Minds in the season.”We should probably get up at one point.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at this, not moving, but meeting your eyes with a questioning gaze.”You do realize that we’re both adults and can do whatever the fuck we want, right? Including binge watching shows about murder.”

You frowned at his description of easily one of the shows in your top five favorites list. “Excuse you, Haywood. Criminal Minds is more than a murder show.”

Both of you fell silent as the unsub brutally stabbed a harmless woman in her home. Ryan sent another pointed look your way.

“Whatever,” you grumbled. “If you want to watch something else…”

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like it. It’s about murder is all I was saying.”

You laughed into his chest, tilting your head up to get a better look at him. It was times like these when you were incredibly grateful for what you had. You had a kick ass job that was basically you getting payed to dick around all the time as long as somebody was filming it, was dating the most perfect man in the history of perfect men who also happened to be your coworker, and was in the process of moving in with said perfect man. And now here you were, cuddling with him and arguing about a show both of you had been binge watching for almost five hours now (which wasn’t much, considering how long the episodes were, but you and Ryan hardly had a day that had zero obligations for both of you at the same time, so it was something of an achievement).

“I love you, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too, sweetie.”

You let out a hum of contentment, your eyes once again moving back to the TV screen. A few more minutes of silence passed before you spoke again.

“Yeah, Ryan, I love you and all, but uh… Let’s just say if Shemar Moore knocked on the door right now, well…”

“Give me the remote, we’re not watching this show anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> True fact my sophomore year chemistry teacher and her husband (who is coincidentally my orthodontist) went to college with Shemar Moore and they were friends and I found this out when I was freaking out with my friend in class about Criminal Minds


End file.
